Dreams About Fairies  Alice Story english
by ausgepluescht
Summary: And now I tell you something else, dear father did. I seen that you have killed our mother. You are a sinner. " Instinctively, she stepped back


Dreams about Fairies

Prologue: The forbidden word

The sun shimmered on the wet floor mat on the ground, the wild grass swaying in the wind. On a small field grazed a few cattle, during a grayish, old dog visibly tired and drawn from the age of the dilapidated fence prowled. Adjacent is an old farmhouse from the outside it looked slightly unkempt. However, sticking to the property out of the ground a long flag pole and it was - if no one else had prized possession - a brand new flag, the symbol of the United States of America waved at the top end of the rod.

Biloxi, Mississippi was like every city in the eastern state not just inhabited by wealthy people, but they had a unerschütternden faith in God. And therefore the people believed in a future, better future. In the big wide world would soon break out of the first world war.  
>But on this day was for the cattle host, Mr. Brandon, a pleasant day. Not only because it was Sunday, but also a public holiday. That day was Easter Sunday and he wanted to go with his family as every Easter Sunday in the church.<p>

"My dearest wife, would you please ask my two daughters out, so we can leave for the Easter Mass?," The aged man with the thick mustache and a slight impatience was heard in his rough voice.

"The children are dressed and rather fine, my dear."

Miss Brandon was wearing a long black cloak, the hem was nearly as long as the dark-blue, fine dress, which she wore only for the church. Her long dark blond hair swaying in the wind around and on her right hand she drew an eight-year-old girl behind her, with rosy cheeks, bright blue eyes and hair like her mother. The child was wearing a navy blue sailor dress, which was stretched slightly by her plump belly. Her father patted the blond tuft gepflochteten.

"Mary, time is money. Embark on us. I'm willing to keep a good impression in place and that includes the timely publication of the Sunday Mass," the man cried out to the veranda, where a girl was standing still.  
>Now also came up the first-born child, even if it could bring more than dance call. She had to be 12 years old, at least biologically. Their shape could be described as tiny as it was even smaller than her younger sister, that she even clearly outdated - according to her father in all areas. She looked like the mother from her mother in the same age, or they saw no similar. The girl was very pale, had brown eyes and almost pitch-black hair that went to the end of the shoulder blades. She was thin and delicate stature, making her sailor dress looked on her as if they had literally beaten out because someone else.<br>With an irritated facial expression Mr. Brandon looked down at her.

"Mary customs us a little more respect (and the child knew that they should especially show him that) and behave yourself today, even decent. Speech understood, particularly no incoherently about fairies and other nonsense? I would not stir during the Kirch Ganges attract. "

"Of course, Father. But do you still know that I would rather be called by my middle name?" Referred to the Small and smiled at him cheerfully.

"Alice ... please," sighed the mother, and looked imploringly at her husband easily.

A twitch in her mouth her husband suggested exactly that her eldest daughter had to remain silent to avoid being beaten up in school with a cane.  
>Alice was the name given by Miss Brandon had chosen, but her husband decided beforehand to take Mary as maiden name, since Alice sounded much too modern and abnormal.<p>

Silently, but still lively and cheerful, the girls hopped along behind her family. The Easter Mass was the most important of all Christian citizens in Biloxi, which was called for almost every person in this city. Every Christian, every neighbor in the church met to talk and give then to brag about how rich it within the family meal in the evening would be. For many, there was even meat for the holidays, a luxury of the time.

Alice was able to begin the ritual every Sunday to church abgewinnen nothing. But today there was a bright spot. Because they wanted to share her little sister to it, took her hand and ran with her across the street to a small stall. Her parents were deeply involved in the show after an animated conversation with an elderly lady.

"Fix your gaze on the sign, Cynthia. That's a lemonade stand. And they sell the new lemonade," Alice said happily, pointing at the bottle with brown liquid.

"But father has forbidden us to drink lemonade, which is far too expensive. We get in trouble," said Cynthia, but her big sister went on tiptoe to the price tag for the new fizzy drink to read. A bottle of orange spray cost 5 cents, but the new variety should cost as much as 10 cents.  
>The seller, a friendly young man looked up with a fairly large, round belly on the two girls.<p>

"Would the two young ladies buy one drink?"

"Two bottles of Coca-Cola, please," said the black-haired girl.

Cynthia qieckte, joy and disbelief, where Alice hernehmen wanted so much money. From time to time they had from their parents each get one cent and were able to buy a candy cane. But such an expensive lemonade, plus two bottles? It could look at the whole family in the park a movie. But her sister only smiled, bent down and took one of her socks full of a hand out money, counted out the coins, but noted with bitter knowledge that their two cents were missing. But Cynthia noticed it and gave her their saved coins, they had this in a coat pocket.  
>The children paid with their cold drinks and went back across to the church did not, but its still hard entertaining parents, but disappeared at the small cemetery behind the church and sit on a wooden bench for their cola drink.<p>

It was to cost them something special lemonade, Alice fell down in a frenzied pace their cold liquid. Her blonde nurse shook her head and smiled. Sometimes it was more reasonable than Alice.

"How many have you got the money, sister?" Asked Cynthia, hoping desperately that her big sister had done no mischief.

. "I've got the money from Tom Bundy get the baker's boy, he wanted to play with me and because we were talking about coke, it was given to me, because it give me pleasure did this I had another -. I say have not made - and I want later to Rhino, but I do so gladly Soul and soon there will be a big hit with presents - and it will be a black woman, "she said cheerfully.

Cynthia smiled convulsively, but she still found it interesting what Alice did everything to see and know. Thoughtfully, she looked at her still-full bottle of Coca-Cola.  
>"I really love you, big sister ... but ... I thank you for the cola ... but you will not take them, I do not like anymore, but if the father does - no, Alice, do not!"<p>

But the tiny, black-haired girl took the bottle and already after a few puffs was also this empty.  
>Suddenly they heard the calls of their parents. Alice immediately left the empty bottles disappear into the bushes at the graves of children and both ran back quickly.<p>

In the evening the family sat in her small home in the kitchen of a large wooden table and took her Festagsmahl. There was a little meat with potatoes and a small piece of butter on it, lightly salted. During the meal, and looked at Mr. Brandon turned his glare to Alice, who tapped her bare legs against the chair and half on the table was not yet before her, the mixed meal. Her sister looked at her reproachfully, but had compassion on her. The cold Coke was bad for the stomach, especially for the vulnerable Alice anyway. The child remained in the stomach cramps and stomach groaned barely audibly. Suddenly she was startled a loud bang. Her father had struck his fist on the table and looked at her angrily.

"Pull yourself together now and eat at last," he snapped at her, "every night you play theater."

"I feel very uncomfortable, father. I'm in pain ..."

"Honey," did a Miss Brandon, and her eldest daughter tried to take protection, "you can not force them, you have to encourage them. She has been drinking too much water is determined ... I am a gruel ih afterwards, watching that they eat it. "

Their beefy man nodded grimly and said to Alice, though he looked her mother.  
>"Remove yourself from the table, Mary. Make yourself useful and bring the dog inside."<p>

Immediately took the child a chance to escape, jumping from chair and ran from the house, turned the corner and immediately vomited horrible pain. Exhausted, they leaned against an old barrel and dropped him down to the ground. Since the loathsome vomiting was over and her stomach calmed down gradually, she smiled and stroked the shaggy fur of the family dog, who joined to Alice and then rested his head in her lap. She handed him the piece of meat, which they had taken from her plate. The young girl looked up to heaven and saw the many stars in the sky. Something was strange, she thought.

Alice suddenly jerked along entire body, her breathing was fast, flat, shorter.  
>Her palms were sweating heavily, with staring eyes, she stared across the fields. But her eyes were empty and she awoke not when the dog barked loudly excited.<br>It took place in her head ...

** A big, beefy man ... He went down a staircase.  
>Everything was almost completely surrounded by darkness.<br>A woman standing in a kitchen drinking water.  
>It was the kitchen, they knew and the woman was her mother.<br>Behind the woman, the man now ... they did not hear him.  
>The gun glinted in the pale moonlight ... Like the blood on the floor, which consists of<br>now dead woman gushed.  
>Now Alice recognized the man and ... he had just killed his wife. **<p>

Awakened from the trance, the young girl grabbed frantically for air and startled, but she was gently pushed back on her bed. Confused, she looked into the worried face of her mother. She was obviously in her room on the bed, washed and beige in her nightgown. After her mother was also in bed her sister Cynthia, these three also looked worried.

"Shhh ... do not worry, my child," said the anxious mother Alice and stroked the hair from her face, "Is your stomach better?"  
>The child nodded and tried to find the right words for what she now wanted to tell her mother.<p>

"Mom ... I had a vision." She whispered these words, not listening to her sister, the two meters away also lay in her bed, but because of her father.  
>Shocked, the woman looked at the exhausted girl. She'd said it, the prohibited word. Here in this house it was bad gneauso pronounce it as if you were to pay homage to the devil in a church.<p>

"Ma-ma, it ..." But she put a finger on the tender lips of Alice, and she looked at her sternly. The girl looked embarrassed and wanted to leave to the side most like their tears flow freely.

"Invalidated Well, my child. Rest, you're exhausted. Good night, Cynthia," Miss Brandon wanted her youngest daughter and covered her, then she came back to Alice. She stroked her cheek, kissed her forehead and pulled the blanket over her body trembling slightly. Just wanted to clear out the candles when the blond woman, grabbed her eldest daughter on her arm and whispered frantically and with tears in his eyes.  
>"Mom - I need you - do not go."<p>

"I need, Mary Alice."

Her mother left the room and closed the door. Alice grabbed her teddy bear and pressed it against her mouth to keep her Schlurchzen was not heard. The salty tears ran out of control, spilled on the stuffed animal and blanket. When she had calmed down after what feels like four hours, the tearful girl noticed that her sister was asleep and she tried to bewegeben to the land of dreams. When little Alice closed her eyes, she knew that she, though not in a two months, just slipped into a nightmare.

It happened as it had played in her vision is.  
>Her mother had been murdered.<br>Cynthia was temporarily because of a big shock for a cure to her paternal grandmother brought Alice remained, but only because of the fact that her grandmother harassed even more than her father. But there was still someone in the family.  
>Mr. Brandon married already 10 months after the funeral again.<br>His second wife was a ghastly, gaunt woman named Muriel, nee Adams.  
>She was wealthy, and they wondered why she married a poor widower with two children, but that could never explain.<br>His first wife was killed by a burglar, it was said officially.  
>It was rumored that Mr. Brandon knew Muriel Adams for some time.<br>Thus, the stepmother of Muriel Alice and Cynthia.

It was winter in 1917, Mr. and Mrs. Brandon and her youngest daughter, who had returned from her grandmother, sat around the fireplace and ate biscuits. As Muriel was English, she also had to take up 5 clock tea. They heard a door slam and the now 16 year old Alice came home from school. That they had to do work for non-criminal consequences of a lesson they did not want to mention, there would be early enough at home for trouble.  
>Cynthia looked at her sister and frightened. She gestured with her right index finger on the bloody hands and the very red cheek of Alice. Muriel looked up and pointed also to the girl. Cynthia stood up and surveyed the worried wounds. She was already more than a head taller than her. But Muriel urge continued the blonde girl and looked at Alice with their little eyes.<p>

"Your sister is a undisziplinierbare Aufwieglerin. Have you been punished at school?"

"Yes, Muriel, I am," the girl said in a bored voice, and added with a trace of sarcasm, "I have not hit hard enough. I have no broken bones."  
>With trembling lips and red dyers Santander complexion she was saying to her husband<p>

"The malnourished thing hurt around too, love you commits fornication with the boys from the god-defying baker, determines it is also very different -. How do you say as a young man - fuck," krächzste the ghastly wife and prodded further, "a prostitute, your oldest daughter. Your punishes too little for their misdeeds. I think you would much sooner do what they should, perhaps to drown after birth. Dearest, it's not your fault, do not blame that such crimes accomplishes. "

The harassment continued to perform.

"Did you hear that, Mary? Your mother speaks the truth. You have sullied the family honor, had sexual intercourse before marriage. As a Catholic. You are a sinner, yes," said the man, and pierced his index finger in Alice ribs.

She swallowed, docked at its head back and looked at her father with a hateful look.  
>"Father, if you allow me, I will tell you ... I have never had sexual intercourse with someone ... Tom Bundy is a dear boy, no Teufelshuldiger, his father also. Father, I am this ... this woman do not call her mother because my mother is true ...". She paused for a short break, took a deep breath and said it.<p>

"You know, the night before my mother died I had a vision."

Six eyes stared shocked at Alice. She has spoken the forbidden word, broke a taboo, but she stood firm, and obtained air.

"Four years ago, remember? Since I had the vision. On the night you sent me out because I have not eaten. I had been drinking Coca-Cola! And now I tell you something else, dear father did. I seen that you have killed our mother. You are a sinner. " Instinctively, she stepped back, "you're scum in the eyes of God!"

The last words shouted out formally and Alice had two strong hands grabbed her and dragged her from the room, out of the house. Alice screamed kicking, and interacts with the feet, but the girl could do anything. Her father was windy at lengths greater than a strong man and the girl screaming and hysterical, her sister was crying loudly in the background. Mr. Brandon took her outside, leaving Alice to drop. Panic-stricken opened the door, pushed the girl into the shed and locked again. She raged for hours, until their forces left and she lay down to rest on the icy ground.

A few minutes later she looked through the crack in the door through two pairs of shoes in the snow in front of the shed. It was her father with another man, heavy leather boots trudged around. Straining was shivering from the cold, listening to Alice on the ground.

"I'm locked up. It is 16 years old, crazy and dangerous."

She heard a mocking laugh.

"We take them at once. The few things from her, we have been back in the car.," Said the unknown man

"Here's the money, sir ... what will happen now with her ...?"

"Well, my buddy and I gather the feeble-minded one and only bring it out there, but they are never brought back. The hearse she drives away then."

There prevailed a few minutes silence. Alice's heart seemed to have a misfire. She no longer felt. She heard the sound of a car door open and the voice of another man, and now both exceeded engegen the shed.

And the wooden door swung open.  
>A little light penetrated the room and revealed Alice, her body pressed firmly against the wall, with an awful lot of anxiety in the face as the men approached them and a weird jacket had.<p>

"Come on, girl, we bring you to a very nice place ..."

Änderungen rückgängig machen


End file.
